


Doufkin Donuts

by Annashya



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bahasa semau saya hahaha, Friendship, Gossip, M/M, OOC, Rare Pair, Typos
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Doufkins Donuts, di siang hari yang sepi menjadi tempat yang asik untuk menggosipi pelanggan.





	Doufkin Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game (c) Koji Yanagi

Doufkin Donuts menjadi destinansi pertama Jiro Gamou dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Dengan alasan rindu cita rasa roti bulat bolong berselai manis yang sudah hampir satu tahun tidak ia cicipi lagi membuat Gamou menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toko yang nampak agak sepi dari luar. Wajar saja, ini bukan jam lumrah bagi orang-orang untuk sarapan maupun makan siang jadi tak ada yang salah kalau toko ini nampak sepi.

Pintu kaca di dorong pelan, Gamou langsung disambut oleh senyuman ramah salah satu pegawai Doufkin sambil merunduk badan, Gamou pun turut membalas dengan sopan.

"Selamat datang di Doufkins."

"Ah, terimakasih." ujar Gamou yang kali ini dihadiahi senyum jenaka. Si pegawai memimpin langkah, menggiring pelanggan untuk mengamati rak-rak besi yang dihadiri roti-roti bulat. "Silahkan dipilih."

Gamou mengamati satu persatu, mencari roti yang sangat ia gemari, topping kacang dan berisi lelehan coklat dalam badan. Begitu menemukan baris-baris selai berwarna krem rasa kacang, wajah Gamou seketika mencerah. Di sebelahnya, si pegawai mempersiapkan nampan dan capitan besi.

"Tolong ambilkan ini tiga."

Si pegawai menuruti, pelan-pelan capitannya mengapit sisi roti dan meletakannya di nampan, dilakukan sampai tiga kali. "Yang mana lagi pak?"

Gamou berjalan agak ke sisi kiri, kali ini meniti donat dengan toping cream dan sisiran kacang almond. Terlihat agak manis tapi ia penasaran, maka telunjuknya mengarah tanpa jeda, "yang ini dua ya."

Si pegawai menghampiri dan kali ini menyambangi donat almond yang diminati. Kembali menempatkannya ke nampan sebanyak dua kali, bersisian dengan si selai kacang. Dari sekali lihat, ia bisa memastikan bahwa pelanggannya ini tidak menyukai sesuatu yang keterlaluan _manis_.

"Yang ini satu, ya." buru-buru ia menghampiri lagi, kali ini titahnya untuk mengambil donut berbalut gula halus dengan isian selai strawberry. Seleranya agak kolot, lumayan sesuai dengan perawakannya yang sudah sangat matang. Si pegawai buru-buru menyunggingkan senyum lagi.

"Yang mana lagi, pak?"

"Sudah itu saja," kemudian tanpa diaba-aba, Gamou berlalu menuju meja kasir, membelakangi si pegawai untuk mengemas roti pesanan. Begitu langkah sudah mencapai tujuan, si pegawai yang dibelakang baru mengingatkan satu hal, "oh iya pak, hari ini kami sedang promosi. Beli sembilan gratis tiga."

"Ah begitu.." Gamou mengulas senyum sumringah, "sayang sekali mungkin lain kali saja ya. Kalau beli duabelas buah terlalu banyak buat saya," untuk menolak secara halus tawaran si pegawai.

"Yah begitu ya," ujar si pegawai agak lesu (yang nampak dibuat-buat), namun tak lama, cengiran jenakanya kembali menggurat, "ah kalau terlalu banyak, anda bisa mengundang kasir kami untuk makan bersama. Aku yakin ia pasti bisa membantu menghabiskan." Ibu jarinya mengarah pada sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang terpatung di balik meja kasir. "Kaminaga! Tidak sopan sekali," sentak si pemuda setengah mendesis kesal namun masih bisa ditangkap telinga sang pelanggan.

Bukannya tersinggung atau marah, Gamou justru menanggapi dengan sumringah, diliriknya sebentar si kasir berambut hitam yang langsung memasang wajah enggan sambil senyum kikuk yang beralasan. "Boleh. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktir Jitsui makan disini."

Si empunya nama agak tersentak kejut dibalik meja kasir. Ternyata lirikan dari si pelanggan barusan membawa tanda pesan bahwa ia tengah meniti name tag yang terpasang di kemeja si kasir. Senyum (yang nampak dari wajahnya) makin kikuk.

"Itu pun jika kasir kalian tidak keberatan," ujar Gamou diselingi kerlingan dalam ucapannya, membuat pegawai jenaka bernama Kaminaga hampir terbahak bahagia.

Jitsui yang tidak terlibat langsung dalam percakapan akhirnya mengambil alih, tengkuknya diusap pelan sebagai tanda agak segan untuk memberikan tanggapan, "boleh saja, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu traktiran."

Senyum Jitsui menjadi tanda pembukaan. Entah ini sungguhan atau hanya sekedar kelakaran, tapi Kaminaga hampir sulit untuk mengatur mulutnya agar tidak mendengungkan tawa.

"Oke kalau begitu. Jadi berapa semuanya?" Gamou meraih dompet di saku celana, mengabaikan sedikit ujaran (atau candaan) barusan dengan sikap yang biasa, meskipun segurat senyum masih terkembang di wajahnya.

"394 _yen_."

Dikerahkannya beberapa uang lembaran dengan nominal yang disebutkan. Gamou menolak ketika Jitsui menyerahkan lebihan alat tukar, beralasan bahwa itu untuk amal yang membuat si kasir meletakkan lagi uang kembaliannya.

"Kalau begitu kami ucapkan terimakasih." balasnya dengan nada sopan. Gamou membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dengan kardus berisi enam buah donat sebagai buah tangan.

Kaminaga memandang si pelanggan sampai tenggelam di antara kerumunan pada balik pintu toko, dengan cengiran yang kali ini makin mengembang. Jitsui sendiri, buru-buru menoleh ketika pintu dapur yang ada di belakangnya terjeblak membuka. Dari sana, menjulanglah sosok sang juru masak panggangan roti dengan apron masih terlilit di pinggang, menghampiri Kaminaga dan Jitsui yang asyik berdiam di satu titik ujung meja.

"Oh, Fukumoto." Sergah Kaminaga begitu menyadari kehadiran sang koki di antara mereka.

"Pembicaraan kalian terdengar seperti _kenalan_ _lama_ ," tanggap Fukumoto sambil menghidangkan tiga buah _cup cake_ untuk dua rekannya. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Kaminaga mencomot duluan. Sedangkan Jitsui masih menunggu permisi dari yang mengantarkan, "ayo dimakan." Barulah si pemuda kasir mengambil bagiannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka obrolan kami terdengar sampai dapur," sanggah Kaminaga ditengah lahapannya pada kudapan, _enak_... kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Memang tidak, aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar," balas Fukumoto santai, tidak merasa bersalah dengan perbuatannya. Toh Jitsui yang menjadi bahan gunjingan pun tidak keberatan. "Apa kau mengenalnya, Kaminaga?"

"Entahlah..." balasnya dengan nada enteng seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal candaannya tadi mengandung unsur ketidaksopanan.

Doufkins Donuts, di siang hari yang sepi menjadi tempat yang asik untuk menggosipi pelanggan.

**Author's Note:**

> Nama Doufkin Donuts sebenarnya plesetan dari salah satu toko donut terkenal yaitu Dunkin Donuts. Cerita ini hanya terinspirasi dari pengalaman sehari-hari saat berkunjung ke sana.
> 
> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
